1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle headlight technology that allows adjustment of the projecting direction of the headlight, and more particularly, to a motor vehicle headlight positioning device, which uses a step motor to achieve adjustment of the projecting direction of the headlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle headlight positioning design, for example, the vehicle headlight positioning device of U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,001, includes a headlight support and a linear actuator. The actuator has an electric stepping motor, a coupling part and a linear-movement screw connecting between the motor and the coupling part. The headlight support has a coupling end inserting into a cavity of the coupling part. Thus, when the screw is moved axially by the motor, the headlight support is oscillated by the coupling part to adjust the projecting direction of the headlight.
However, the aforesaid prior art design does not provide means to support axial positioning of the linear-movement screw, the linear-movement screw may vibrate heavily when extended out to the extent, affecting displacement stability.